Oriole Clan
The Oriole Clan were founded in 1168 when Emperor Toturi III gave the former Tsi family, the longtime line of imperial blacksmiths, minor clan status. Tradition This family of armorsmiths trained in kenjutsu to better understand the crafting and function of swords, and their limited fighting style very reliant on defense with the blade. Book of Earth, p. 35 History Ronin Family The Tsi family was founded by a gaijin named Tsi Wenfu when his smithing work caught the eye of Emperor Hantei Genji. Genji declared that Wenfu couldn't possibly be a gaijin and allowed him to found the Tsi family. Way of the Samurai, p. 6 Imperial Vassal Family During the reign of Emperor Hantei XXX the Tsi name was virtually unknown outside of the select fraternity of ronin sword-smiths who all claimed the name of “Tsi.” In the year 879 the Emperor commissioned Kakita Harunobu, a Crane swordsmith, Secrets of the Empire, pp. 68-69 to make a sword for his son. The swordsmith had a ronin apprentice named Tsi, and the Crane allowed Tsi to create the saya for the blade. The Emperor was so taken with the beauty of their work that the Crane was made the personal smith of the Emperor. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 76 Hantei XXX proclaimed the Tsi would only serve the Emperor, effectively becoming an Imperial vassal family. Henceforth the Tsi name would be passed on not by marriage or blood, but by skill. Secrets of the Empire, p. 69 Their ancestral duty was set to create the best swords they could. The Tsi Family continued to work exclusively for the Hantei for many years, forbidden to create weapons for anyone else without the ruling Emperor's explicit permission. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 66-67 Scarcity The Tsi were an extremely small family, with only half a dozen members at any time. Way of the Samurai, p. 14 The Clan The blessing of Toturi III came upon the Tsi in 1168 after Tsi Zutaka, the family daimyo was rescued from bandit thugs operating under the Ninube in Otosan Uchi. Zutaka had been sabotaging weapons that the bandits forced him to repair for at least a year. Zutaka was rescued by Mirumoto Ryosaki, Isawa Angai and Agasha Miyoshi on the night that Asahina Sekawa banished the darkness from Otosan Uchi. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Mirumoto Rosanjin brought Zutaka to the Imperial Court. Zutaka came bearing the blade of Hantei XVI, Toturi Naseru's sensei, which had been in his possession for a time. Naseru was away, so the blade was presented to Empress Toturi Kurako, as well as a recounting of the Tsi's aide in defeating the bandits. The blade recovered by the Tsi was of great sentimental value to the Emperor Toturi III. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 70 Zutaka was given the Oriole's greatest honor, the commision to forge what would become the ancestral sword of the Toturi Dynasty, the Sword of the Righteous Emperor. For such blade of unrivaled craftsmanship they were elevated to the position of Minor Clan, the Oriole Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 222 Tsi Bushi and Diplomats Quite a few ronin swear fealty to the new Minor Clan, swelling its numbers. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 201 Clan members who lacked the talent for blacksmithing were treated as second-class citizens. Daimyo shunt them off into unimportant duties or demand they served as yojimbo. Fealty and Freedom, p. 68 The Tsi also began to train some of his kin to become their representatives in the courts of the Empire. There were not yet any Tsi shugenja at the end of the 12th century, but with the number of cross-clan weddings taking place within the Oriole Clan, it was likely some would be born. Secrets of the Empire, p. 75 Alliances The transition from Imperial vassal to Minor Clan also brought new challenges. No longer connected to the Imperials, the Tsi no longer enjoyed the protection of the Emperor. They sought new allies, began to trade their blades, and forged new bonds. Secrets of the Empire, p. 70 The Oriole Clan was allied with the Dragon for their aid, West Hub Village (Rise of the Shogun flavor) and joined the Alliance of Minor Clans the same year of its foundation. Toku Butaka (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Zutakas's sons were trained with both the Lion and the Dragon Clans. Upon returning home they established the first Oriole bushi dojo in West Hub Village. Details Mon and Colors Kakita Artisans designed a mon for the Oriole Clan, and tailors provided a distinct set of clothing to wear on public occasions. Though their mon represented a bird, a number of Oriole adopted a butterfly leaving its cocoon to emphasize their gradual transformation from unassuming servants into a full-bore clan. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 67-68 Steel, Gold and Silver were the clan coloring. Adrian Burton's comment about Oriole Imperial Vanguard art Families The Tsi family was the only family of the Oriole Clan. Its members were no longer ronin, but Minor Clan samurai. Holdings Upon its foundation on the reign of Hantei Genji the family was granted with a small estate in the West Hub Village of Otosan Uchi. The Tsi family remained there after the Fall of Otosan Uchi. West Hub Village (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Within six months of their founding the clan began purchasing and developing holdings within the Imperial City. Tsi Uchi was their estate in the new capital, Toshi Ranbo. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 362 They also held ceded lands as far south as the Kaiu Wall and as far north as the Unicorn plains. Most pieces of Oriole territory composed a few villages situated along a major road. Beyond the smithies, the most important Oriole holdings were its iron mines in the Spine of the World Mountains. The new clan stronghold, Kyuden Tsi, would be located a short distance away from the Imperial City, but in 1170 the palace was still to be built. At Otosan Uchi they paid homage to their fallen brethren in the abandoned Ninube stronghold where they were killed. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 69-70 They had other mines, holdings, and strongholds spread from the Carpenter Wall to the Utaku Plains. Samurai See Samurai of the Oriole Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools within the Oriole Clan: * Tsi Blacksmith Paths The following are the Paths within the Oriole Clan: * Oriole Craftsman Oriole Clan Champion The following is a listing of all Tsi family daimyo since their founding, and Oriole Clan Champions since their ascension to minor clan status under Tsi Zutaka in 1168. See also * Tsi family/Meta Category:Oriole Clan Tsi* Category:Ronin Families Champion Oriole Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Vassal families Category:Imperial Families